Fighting off a Heartbreak
by AsnGothic
Summary: Ino realizes her crush for Sasuke was no more than puppy love and she’s determined to get over him. Does a long heartbreak await her…or has she already found love? ShikaIno, SasuNaru, maybe more later
1. Chapter 1: Getting Over

"Fighting off a Heartbreak"  
  
By AsnGothic  
  
Pairings: ShikaIno, SasuNaru, maybe more later.  
  
Summary: Ino realizes her crush for Sasuke was no more than puppy love and she's determined to get over him. Does a long heartbreak await her.or has she already found love?  
  
Pre-AN: Go easy on me! First Naruto fic! :-x  
  
~*~  
  
Ino sighed as she looked longingly into her Sasuke locket. Normally, a locket was enough to prove she loved him, but obviously, that wasn't enough. She glanced up from her locket to look at her Sasuke- covered room, then glancing back down at her golden locket. Her mom gave her that locket. She said to put a photo of someone precious to her in it. Ino began to wonder if Sasuke was actually that precious person.  
  
Ino kept trying to convince herself that she liked him and no one else, but over the years, she'd grown accustom to hardly seeing him. She and Sakura had been rivals for his affection, but.Sakura did spend more time with him than she ever would. She clutched the locket tighter in her hand thinking about Sakura. But somehow, Sakura didn't seem to bother her so much anymore. Ino.seemed like she was over Sasuke. Over her childish crush. But she felt like without him, she didn't have a purpose. Tears welled up in her eyes as she bent her head to look at her precious locket one more time, before ripping out Sasuke's photo and setting it on the floor. She smiled and blinked away her salty tears.  
  
Moments later, Ino had a pile of her Sasuke things- Sasuke photos, Sasuke magnets, key chains, anything really, and she began to wonder how she got all this. She dumped them all into a large bag before walking out the door, hoping she wouldn't wake up her mom, and dumping the bag into the nearest trashcan. She smiled triumphantly and brushed her hands together to rub away the dirt and grime.  
  
Just around the corner, Shikamaru was picking up photos from his family outing until he noticed Ino. He hid behind a wall, before thinking 'What am I doing? She's Ino!' He walked slowly and looked at Ino's retreating back.  
  
"Yo, Ino!" he called to her.  
  
Ino turned around surprised before smiling at Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhh." Shikamaru hid the photos he had just picked up behind his back so Ino wouldn't see them. He thought of them as pretty embarrassing and if Ino found out about them, she would aggravate him until she could see them. "Nothing. Just taking a walk."  
  
Ino cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah.sure, Shika. Well, I have to go back inside. It's getting late." Shikamaru nodded and he felt a pink tinge creep up onto his cheek. Since when couldn't he have a normal conversation with Ino? He grumbled and looked over at her overstuffed trashcan whose lid couldn't fit on because of all the junk.that seemed to be.Sasuke treasure? He took a step forward and smirked. 'It's about time she got over her silly crush.'  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, team 10 were meeting in the park for another one of Asuma's missions. Ino felt like coming early today, thinking about the recent happenings. She felt relieved, somehow, that she had come early. But not completely. She was hoping desperately that she wouldn't have to face Sasuke and Sakura for a while. Unfortunately for Ino, Sakura had come early to Kakashi's missions, reason unknown because Kakashi- Sensei was always late, and took a shortcut through the park.  
  
AN: Hey, hey, a writer's gotta put in a meeting somewhere between those two.  
  
"Hey, Ino-pig. You know, you seem to get uglier everyday."  
  
"Be quiet" Ino replied solemnly. Sakura blinked confused.  
  
"Eh? She's supposed to say something about my forehead!" Inner Sakura said, surprised from Ino's action.  
  
"I don't want to fight with you anymore, Sakura", Ino said, not even thinking about giving Sakura a glance. "Wastes my time."  
  
"Grr.well, I still get to see Sasuke everyday", Sakura smirked at Ino, happily. "He's even starting to train with me!"  
  
A vein popped in Ino's head before she grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Sakura. I'm over that silly crush now. I thought you would be mature enough to be over him too." Sakura actually look frightened at Ino for once. Ino had always threatened her, but never as forceful as now. Ino let go of her wrist and gently backed away from Sakura. A silence came between them before Sakura broke it.  
  
"Sorry.sorry, Ino. I guess.I pried too much from you." This time, Ino was surprised. She sincerely smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura-chan."  
  
Suddenly, Chouji and Shikamaru came up to Ino and Sakura, Chouji obviously furious that Shikamaru had pulled him away from his beloved food.  
  
"You were going to be late", Shikamaru muttered.  
  
"Still! I can't fight on an empty stomach!" Chouji complained, then stuffing some chips into his mouth. Shikamaru sighed and thought, 'What a pain.' His eyes landed on Ino and he smiled, hoping to get away from Chouji.  
  
"Ohayo, Ino!" he greeted her. He stopped in front of Sakura and Ino. He glanced from Ino, to Sakura, then to Ino, then to Sakura, then back to Ino. A confused look was growing on his face. Ino took a side-step from Sakura and said,  
  
"Stupid forehead-girl got lost on her way to a mission! Hahahahaha!" Ino laughed like her regular self. Sakura fumed, and stormed away from Ino, but she wasn't as mad this time.  
  
Shikamaru found trouble talking to Ino, thinking about last night. "So."  
  
"So."  
  
Naruto found the best time to show up, also taking a shortcut.or looking for Sakura. "Hey, hey! Have you guys seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked cheerily, dragging Sasuke with him. Sasuke had a look of on his face as if saying 'All my dignity is lost.'  
  
"Uhh.yeah. She went that way." Shikamaru said, pointing to the direction Sakura had just left in.  
  
"Oh! Arigotou!" Naruto said.  
  
"I told you she went that way, dobe. What other way would she have went?" Sasuke muttered to Naruto.  
  
"Hey! I wanted to make sure!" Naruto argued back.  
  
"Dobe."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
The two walked side by side.never letting go of eachother's hands, neither of them knowing.  
  
Ino's jaw dropped. 'Sasuke ignored me.for him??' Shikamaru tried to plaster a look of boredom on his face, but ended up chuckling. He tried to hold in the rest of his laughter.  
  
Ino gaped. "That's not funny!" Ino looked angry at Shikamaru. But inside, she felt happy that now she could have a regular conversation with Shikamaru.  
  
"Yes it is." Shikamaru laughed.  
  
"No it's not!" Ino towered over Shikamaru with rage.  
  
"Ok, ok! It's not funny!" Shikamaru said to Ino. 'Sheesh, arguing with Ino is a pain.'  
  
The tension was gone between them and Asume had shown up just on time for their mission. But Shikamaru never knew.that he had dropped one of the photos he was picking up last night and that Ino had just happened to find it the next morning. Ino giggled at the thought. Sooner or later he'd notice and come back to her. She awaited for the visit.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Well, that was my first written-out fic ever. ;_; Tell me what you think and what I need to work on! I just started and I had this inspiration at the middle of the night. . 


	2. Chapter 2: Love, already?

AsnGothic: ;_; I hardly got any reviews! Do you guys not like ShikaIno? Oh, I am sad. . . and I can't format either! Oh well. I'm complaining too much. Well you know what? I'm going to keep writing to annoy you! -Laughs like Ino-  
  
Ino: =_=; You hag  
  
AsnGothic: How dare you! I'm going through a hard fanfic- writing part of my life!!  
  
Ino: Oh, be quiet. AsnGothic owns nothing. Happy birthday to sister and friend, Tsukino, but her penname is LilSasamiGrl. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
*~Ino's Pov~*  
  
Did I ever really like him? I told myself I was over him. Wasn't I? Did I ever really like Sasuke? Was it really that easy to get over him? I sighed. I was asking myself too many questions. The mission Asuma sent us on wasn't tiring, but all the questions running through my head so rapidly. I began rubbing my temples, thinking deeply about Sasuke before I looked at the little Shikamaru photo I found of him the other day, resting on my nightstand. Suddenly, I couldn't hold in the giggle coming from my chest.  
  
*~The other night~*  
  
"Yo, Ino!" I tried not to look surprised at Shikamaru as if I sensed he was there.  
  
Quickly, I turned around before smiling at Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhh." he hid the something behind his back like he thought I hadn't seen them. I decided to play along. Could he really be that stupid "Nothing. Just taking a walk."  
  
"Yeah.sure, Shika. Well, I have to go back inside. It's getting late." I pretended to yawn as if I was tired. Shikamaru nodded pretty quickly. I walked away, into my house, before turning around to look out the window. One little peek wouldn't hurt, right? I saw him look into my trashcan. 'Wha-what? What's he doing looking through my stuff?' I thought. I was about to stomp outside to him until I noticed him smirking. Then he ran away and I walked outside one more time. He dropped something. I snickered. He dropped a photo of *him.*  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
After what *he* did, I had no intention of returning the photo. Instead, I stuck it in my sock drawer before going to sleep.  
  
*~Tomorrow~*  
  
I waited patiently for another one of Asuma's weird missions today in the small forest I first practiced in. I closed my eyes and almost dozed off to sleep, the wind waking me up every time. Who was I thinking about? I wasn't thinking about Sasuke anymore. . . yet someone still lingered in my mind. Who? Who. . . ?  
  
"Ino!"  
  
My eyes popped open. "Shika?"  
  
He hid a weak blush as he grumbled at the name. I snickered. Maybe I could get a little fun out of this. "Ino. I know you have my photo."  
  
My face froze and I looked at him in a stare. "Wha-what are you talking about, Shika?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes and I giggled at him. How he managed to make me smile like that, I never really figured out. It seemed like I had a reserved smile only for him.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." He blushed even more at the giggle. I decided to play with his mind.  
  
"But what if I want to keep it, Shika-kun?" I sauntered up to him.  
  
"Ah. . . ah. . ." He had a loss for words as I ran my fingers behind his neck. Wait! I wasn't planning to do that! Was I. . . was I enjoying this as much as him? Was he enjoying this at all? By the look on his face I knew he was.  
  
"Can't I keep it? It's so cute. . ." I whimpered.  
  
He choked on his words. I suppressed an evil laugh, but then. . .his eyes started to soften.  
  
"Not unless you give me one of yourself."  
  
What? What was he doing? What the hell was he doing? He put his arms around me! My brain blanked out. He-he wasn't supposed to know how to seduce a girl!  
  
"Ah! Ino! Shikamaru! What are you doing?!"  
  
Agh! Chouji! Quickly, we both pulled away from each other and looked at him, mortified and with equal blushes. He stopped eating. When he doesn't eat, I knew this was serious to him.  
  
"We were. . . we were doing nothing, Chouji!" Shikamaru said. I fought back a glare at him. How dare he! Oh, I will kill Chouji. . . wait until I get my hands on him.  
  
Suddenly, Asume jumped onto a tree branch out of nowhere surprising all of us. "Stop acting like children. Listen."  
  
We all looked up at him and listened intently.  
  
"Today, I don't think I'll give you a mission."  
  
"Asuma-Sensei! We need a mission! How dare you!" How dare he, how dare he, how dare he!  
  
Asuma didn't look fazed at the least. "You're going to train with team 7 today. Obviously, you can see why I'm not giving you a mission."  
  
I glanced over at Shikamaru who had his trademark 'this is so boring' look on. I was mad at the world today. My fists tightened. Training with team 7? Just what I needed!  
  
"Stop being so slow" Asuma said. He started walking into the center of the forest. "Follow me."  
  
I growled at him, and then glared at Shikamaru. Then I glared at Chouji. Was the world against me?  
  
~  
  
Ugh! Where were they? We were waiting for atleast an hour. Where was team 7?  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Naruto called from behind a tree. Sorry? I'll make him sorry!  
  
"Naruto! We waited forever for you guys to show up!"  
  
"An hour, Ino." Shikamaru. I glared at him again.  
  
"Be quiet, Shikamaru. I'm not in the mood."  
  
Naruto backed up from me and he said, "Hey, don't blame us. Kakashi-Sensei's always late."  
  
"I got lost on my way here, so-"  
  
"Liar! You don't get lost, Kakashi-Sensei!" a female voice shouted from behind Naruto. Sakura.  
  
I glanced at them all like they were crazy.  
  
"Do you go through this everyday?" Shikamaru said, not bothering to look at them.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I looked over to Naruto. He was holding a blushing Sasuke's hands. Sasuke was looking away, desperately searching for something else to look at and hoping we wouldn't find him. By the look on Naruto's face, it seemed like they had been together for a while. He didn't have one bit of embarrassment on his face.  
  
"Come on, let's get going." Asuma said. Chouji chomped away on some food behind him.  
  
~  
  
Climbing trees? What the hell training was this? He was making us climb *trees?*  
  
"Hey, Sakura." I greeted to her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She didn't sound the least bit sad from her speech. Did she not know about Sasuke?  
  
"Have you noticed Sasuke lately?"  
  
She looked down. I expected her to be sad, but then she looked back up, happily. "Yup. Why?"  
  
I gaped at her. I quickly straightened myself up before I asked her, "Don't you like Sasuke?"  
  
She laughed at me. "Well, of course! I always did."  
  
"Then. . ."  
  
"As a friend."  
  
What? As a friend? "Wha. . ."  
  
"I liked Sasuke as a friend. He would never think of me as a girlfriend, ne? I'll always be a teammate to him. Instead-"  
  
I smirked enchantingly. "Oooh.has Sakura got a boyfriend of her very own?"  
  
Sakura said nothing. She just blushed. "Well, as a matter of fact. . ."  
  
"Yo! Ino, get over here!" Shikamaru called from atop a tree branch. It seemed like her already got the hang of it. I got up and smiled at Sakura one more time. Maybe there was some hope for us to become friends again. Before starting to climb a tree again, I winked at Shikamaru. He blushed furiously, remembering this morning. I still had his picture.  
  
TBC  
  
AsnGothic: It was too early to introduce a kissing chapter, so I decided upon Chouji interrupting them. They're getting closer though! Do you guys want me to make this a series? Maybe a new fic on another couple! Well, tell me!  
  
Ino: Grr . . . Chouji! How dare you! How dare you, how dare you, how dare you, how dare you, how dare you, how dare you, how dare you, how dare you, how dare you!!!!!!!  
  
Shikamaru: Calm down, Ino. . .  
  
Ino: -Grin- Eeheeeheee. . .  
  
AsnGothic: Well, there you have it. The mating ways of two dopes.  
  
Shikamaru and Ino: Hey!!  
  
AsnGothic: Please review! ^_~ Heehee, I'm evil. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Sleeping Ino

AsnGothic: Oh, yes, I surprise myself on how creative I can be. Such a nice title name, eh? Heehee.  
  
Ino: You disgust me.  
  
AsnGothic: Ehee. Speak for yourself.  
  
Ino: Once again, she owns nothing. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, as well as Shikamaru and Ino. But, AsnGothic owns this fanfic.  
  
AsnGothic: Oh, yes, one more thing. The line of 'You can be the smartest man in the world and not understand women' comes from Smart Guy, a show on Disney Channel. I don't own it. But I'm going to pretend Naruto said it, ok? Ok.  
  
*~Shikamaru's POV~*  
  
Hmph. Tree Climbing. Did Asuma think I was a little boy? On my second try, I already made it up to a very high branch. Mind you, a branch is very high up. Have *you* ever tried tree climbing? I guess I did consider it a bit tiring, but by the looks on Naruto's and Sasuke's faces, they had done it already. Were we really this behind?  
  
AN: Oh, by the way, I kept misspelling Asuma like Asume in the last 2 chapters. I apologize for the mistake! I would fix it, but I'm lazy. XP  
  
Soon, everyone was gone and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Sasuke had said something about 'going off to have ramen' or something, but it didn't really matter. Or atleast, to me it didn't matter. When Naruto heard, he was pretty happy.  
  
*~Earlier Conversation~*  
  
"Weird. I don't get it." I shrugged, sighing.  
  
"Sheesh, Shika, for a smart guy, you're pretty dumb", Ino said from behind me.  
  
"I don't know anything about relationships like this."  
  
"I expected that from you." Ino sighed, and as she said and sounded, expecting me to say that. I looked away, with an angry expression.  
  
"Oh, Shika, don't be mad. You just don't know anything about. . .love."  
  
How could she say that! Was *she* that blind as to not notice my feelings? I walked away ignoring her shouting.  
  
*~Later~*  
  
I ran up the tree one more time before I lost my grip and flipped down. Hell. I forgot to mark it again. Oh well, it really didn't matter. I sighed. I looked around the forest, noting that it had begun to get darker and everyone was gone. I decided on leaving, putting my used kunai to mark the trees into my pack and stepping to leave. Until, that is, I noticed someone on the ground ahead of me.  
  
I hid behind a bush, but stepped back out, noticing he or *she* was sleeping. *She* was clad in purple. I rolled my eyes. Ino.  
  
I walked up to her before stopping dead in my tracks. Something about her made me stop. 'Walk!' I told myself. 'Walk! Keep walking or she'll wake up!' I obeyed my mind, but I didn't kneel down to wake her up. I kneeled down to stare at her beautiful face. My eyes danced around her body, then back to her face. She looked so innocent in her sleep. . . so unlike herself. Of course, when she was awake she was beautiful too. What? I forced myself no to think of these. I glanced down at her chest before blushing furiously. 'What am I thinking?' I thought. Her shirt creeped up suspiciously near a. . . 'private' zone. I blushed even more, if possible, when I realized I was looking at her there. My hand inched near her and I hesitated before pulling her shirt down. I didn't want people peeping at her. I stood up, not bothering to wake her up. I started walking away.  
  
I felt someone's eyes bore into my back. I turned around, seeing Ino. She narrowed her eyes at me. Oh. . .no.  
  
"Uhh. . .Ino. . ." I smiled. She touched her shirt. Did she think . . .?  
  
She walked up to me and I smiled one more time before I felt a sharp pain against my cheek. I gawked at her.  
  
"You. . .you pervert!" she accused. Was this who she thought I was? Some stupid pervert who would touch her?  
  
"What are you talking about, Ino?"  
  
"You wait until I'm asleep and then touch me?"  
  
"I didn't do that!"  
  
"You're a liar *and* a pervert!"  
  
I gawked at her again.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything! I was just fixing your shirt!"  
  
"Oh yeah, like you would do that."  
  
"I would!"  
  
She didn't say anything. I guess I exploded too loud at her. Instead of an angry face staring back at me, a flushed one did. A beautiful. . . flushed face did.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to look at you. . ." I trailed off.  
  
"You were worried about me." That was said as more of a question as a comment. Once again, I felt a light pink tinge my cheeks. 'Stop blushing, don't show weaknesses. . .' I thought. 'Oh hell for weaknesses.'  
  
"Yes."  
  
I didn't know what I was thinking. Her arms were around me in a tight embrace. For someone who was lying on the floor, she wasn't very cold. She was very warm. A fragrance come from her body. Were those. . .flowers? Mmm. . . she smelled nice. After a few more seconds, she let go of me.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I just nodded wordlessly. She turned away quickly, and then ran away. I wouldn't never understand her. Those women . . .  
  
I stuffed my hands in my pockets and huffed. 'First I straighten her shirt, then she slaps me, and then she hugs me.' I thought 'I guess it's like what Naruto said about Sakura before' I smiled, shaking my head lightly. 'You can be the smartest man in the world and not understand women.'  
  
~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Fireydragon97: Thank you so so much for my first review for this fic and inspiring me to go on. Yup, yup, I want to make this a long fic so more people will read.  
  
Morien Alexander: Thank you for your comment and inspiring me to go on too. Being reviewed by you is wonderful  
  
Bishiehuggler: I love these pairings. Actually, I'm working on a series with all the pairings in a different fic. Look for it!  
  
Matrixheavyarms: Thank you so much! I'm currently working on Chapter four right now.  
  
Naruke: Was that a flame? I expect it was. -_- Oh well, I want to know what I did wrong for my fic, ne? Thanks, I guess. . .  
  
Ice Puppet: Thanks! ^___^ I tried to finally write a sweet fic.  
  
Lynnxlady: Heehee. ^_^ I liked that part too. I'm sorry about the whole Sakura thing. . .I guess it was pretty weird. Well, let's just pretend that Sakura was only fighting for Sasuke because she liked fighting with Ino, ok? Er. . .now I sound stupid. That sounded better in my head. We'll say they're kind of rivals, but they never really liked Sasuke that much.  
  
Pervert senin: I wasn't really going to put who Sakura's boyfriend was going to be in my fanfic. Sometimes people stop reading fanfics because of the couplings I chose. ;_; I was kind of planning on Lee though.  
  
Keitorin: Thanks! Oh, your first ShikaIno fic, eh? There aren't many on ff.net. Just a few. I'm so honored. XD  
  
Goddess-Isis-112: Thanks! I'm not very fond of KakaSaku, though. . .so don't expect that. Like I said in Pervert senin's response, I'm not planning on revealing Sakura's boyfriend. Maybe it's Lee, though.  
  
WuffieLuver: Yay! You read my fanfic! ^_^ I'm so glad. I'll try to update soon. . .but I probably won't because I have writer's block again. . .  
  
Kurosaki Nami: Yay! You like both of those couples! ::Dances:: Anyways, I'm glad you're trying to read all of my fics! I feel like one of those authors that get so much recognition and reviews! Er. . .nevermind, I don't. ;_; But thanks anyways!  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: After going through this chapter and editing it, it looks soooo stupid now. .  
  
Ino: ^__^ I like this chapter  
  
Shikamaru: =_=; You guys made me the monkey!  
  
AsnGothic: Did not.  
  
Ino: Actually, I agree with Shika  
  
AsnGothic: Be quiet! Umm. . .review please!  
  
Ino: -Whispers to boys- Call me!  
  
Shikamaru: Hey!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura's Promise

Warning: SakuLee  
  
~  
  
All these years, we were fighting over someone we both didn't like. I never noticed before, but when Ino told me she didn't want to fight over him anymore. . .it was. . .awkward.  
  
I realized I didn't love Sasuke either. I was fighting over him with Ino because I liked fighting with her? I guess it was because, years before, I broke our friendship. Now we could never talk to each other without a strange breeze in the air. The only way for us to talk. . .was through arguments.  
  
Why don't I love him?  
  
I spent all these years thinking about him and fighting with my. . .best friend. . .for nothing! And then. . .I remembered Lee. I only rejected him so I could be with Sasuke. I don't know /what/ was going on in my mind back then. But I really miss him.  
  
Sasuke can only be a friend to me now.  
  
Besides, he has Naruto, right? In my mind, I know I'm happy. Getting over him was as easy as I thought. But I really want to be Ino's friend again. . .  
  
And Lee, too. . .  
  
I had a lot of friends, didn't I. I smiled to myself. Thank you, Ino, without you I would've wasted the rest of my life doing god-knows-what.  
  
And now you're with Shikamaru, aren't you?  
  
You're not. . .yet. Maybe I'll help you as a favor.  
  
~  
  
This chapter. . .was not as good as I thought it would be. . .but oh well. This is Sakura's pov, obviously. Lynnxlady, this was for you! ^_~ Hehe, I'm sorry if you don't like SakuLee. . .but I wanted to clear up the mistake I made before. Please review! I'm going to go work on the next chapter to this, now. . .  
  
~  
  
Review Answers:  
  
Firedraygon: Yup, yup. ^_^ I hoped my last chapter was ok. . .apparently, it added comedy, ne?  
  
Morien Alexander: Woot! You reviewed my fanfic! Cool! Yup, I'm going to write tons more. . .  
  
Monkfish: My fic is your first het fic? O_o Wow! You've been missing out on a lot of good Shikaino. . .  
  
Bishiehuggler: Yup, yup. Ino = weird, but AsnGothic = insane.  
  
Pervert Senin: Woot! I love ramblers! Ramblers unite! ^_^ It makes me happy to know people luv my fic.  
  
Lynnxlady: This chapter was for you! If it was bad. . .erm. . .it wasn't for you. XD  
  
Goddess-Isis-112: Cool! Muahaha. . .my favorite het couples. . .  
  
Matrixheavyarms: Woohoo! You review a lot of my fanfics, don't you? I wish you'd get a penname so you could add me on your favs. Just kidding. ^_^  
  
WuffieLuver: Writer's block is gone. ^_^ But now it's building back. . . 


	5. Chapter 5: Cold Day

Warning: Tiny tiny tiny tiny musing of Asuma/Kurenai  
  
~  
  
It's so cold out today. Asuma had cancelled our training today because he made up some excuse about a meeting. All I know is, when he started going out with Kurenai, he lost it. He cancelled our missions and training. . .I wonder what team eight is doing right now. But it was no problem for me. Training was troublesome anyways. A waste of time. It was actually /good/ that he cancelled practice because I wouldn't have to put up with all the work. But now I had nothing to do. . .  
  
I walked through the forest quietly, and it only got colder. I shivered and pulled my hands onto my arms to warm myself up, but to no avail. Coming to the forest. . .I was doing a lot of that now. I couldn't get Ino out of my head. She was haunting me everywhere I went!  
  
And she still had my photo. I forgot to get it back from her. . .but what's she going to do with it.  
  
I don't want to even think about what she'll do with it.  
  
I glanced around before I caught sight of a figure deeper into the forest. Again? I was seeing people again?  
  
When she called to me, I had to answer back.  
  
"Hey, Shika-kun! What are you doing here?" a female voice called to me.  
  
"Ah. . .Ino."  
  
Her lips were twisted in a confused smile.  
  
"I was just walking by." Her hand grazed onto her opposite arm, running it up and down. So, she was cold too. I wouldn't blame her, she wasn't wearing anything to actually protect her from the cold.  
  
"Yeah, same I guess. . ."  
  
She started walking, and I did too, to the middle of nowhere. We were both just like two people trying to find our way out of the cold. She started running circles around me and I cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What are you doing, Ino?"  
  
"Trying to exercise the cold away." She said in between pants. "It's working! C'mon, try it!"  
  
"No thanks. . .I brought a jacket." Ino laughed and started jogging. A small chuckle escaped my lips.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped jogging and I ran ahead to catch up to her.  
  
"Ino, what is it?"  
  
"Look. . .the water's frozen cold. . ."she mused, staring at the pond. Or atleast, where the pond used to be.  
  
It was frozen solid now. Ino's mouth curved into a smile and she laughed brightly. "This is so cool!"  
  
"Yeah. . .it's something. . ." When I looked back at the pool, Ino was in the middle, sliding all over the surface. "Ino! What are you doing?" I called.  
  
"That just sounds all too familiar." Ino laughed.  
  
"Ino! Get off, you could fall in." I said calmly.  
  
"Oh, Shika, stop worrying. Get on! It's fun!" Ino taunted. I grumbled and slipped onto the cold frozen pond, the touch froze my fingers numb.  
  
"Forget it, I'm getting off. . ." I muttered. Suddenly, Ino slipped on the ice and a small crack came from the ice.  
  
"Ino!" I ran over to her quickly and pushed her off. "Ino, are you ok?"  
  
"Haha, Shikamaru, I told you I'd get you on."  
  
Ino was smarter than I thought. "Ino! You scared me!"  
  
"You were. . .worried about me" Ino smiled brightly at me. My cheeks. . .were suddenly very hot. Until I noticed it was still so cold out. Ino sneezed.  
  
"Ino. . .you're sick." Ino nodded. "C'mon, let's go back." I got up and offered my hand to her to help her up. She took it graciously before sneezing again. I sighed and took off my jacket willingly. "Here, Ino, take my jacket." She looked at me hesitantly. "Well? Take it!"  
  
"Shikamaru, it's cold out and. . ."  
  
"It's not a problem, Ino, really." Ino looked at me dazed and smiled, taking my jacket. I helped her get it on her back. She looked a little weird, wearing my jacket that was too big for her, but it just made her look more adorable. I'd been having these kind of thoughts all the time, now. I didn't even want to try not thinking about it anymore because it was no use. We walked back to her house.  
  
"Thank you, Shikamaru. . ." Ino murmured slowly to me. I turned to her, surprised.  
  
"Um. . .your welcome. . ." We reached her house, suddenly all too fast. For a moment, I wished that her house was moving farther away, but it wasn't.  
  
"Well, here's my house. . ." she said shyly. "Oh! I forgot. . ." She started tacking off my jacket before I stopped her.  
  
"Nah, return it later." She stopped and gleamed at me.  
  
"You know, Ino, you're the first girl who's not a waste of my time."  
  
". . ."  
  
I smiled sincerely at her before leaving. I couldn't tell if she was looking at me or not. . .but. . .now she had my jacket /and/ my photo. I hit my head, annoying. She got away with both of my things! I stopped when I got to my house. It was still so cold out. . .but I wasn't cold anymore. . .  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: I can't believe this!! I worked hard on this chapter, but noooo, it's only 2 and a half pages! Or maybe only one! Ugh, this sucks. . .well, review. -_-; 


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura's Visit

AsnGothic: Ok, so to start off, for chapter four, someone told me they were interested to find out Sakura's plan. I wasn't really planning on getting her involved, but I guess I could give her an important role in this story. I also forgot about the locket in some chapters, so I guess this would be a good opportunity to strike two things I forgot. Also, I wrote chapter four and five at the same time, so I didn't get a chance to answer your reviews. When this story is over, I'll add a chapter with the answers. I'll do that for a lot of my fanfics. Anyways, on with the fanfics!  
  
Kasumi: You forgot to mention you didn't own anything.  
  
AsnGothic: Silly, I don't have to unless I'm starting a new fanfic and - Kasumi? You're back?  
  
Kasumi: Yep. XD  
  
AsnGothic: Oh noooooooo...!!!  
  
~  
  
/Ding dong!/  
  
"I'm coming!" An older feminine voice called. Shikamaru rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting impatiently for someone to come to the door. Strangely, his feet led him back to Ino's house, where he was yesterday. He still felt a tingle from that moment. The door creaked open and revealed an older woman's face. She slightly resembled Ino.  
  
"Hello! Can I help you - " She looked up and down his body, "Shikamaru?"  
  
"Umm...can I see Ino?" The woman's face lost a little bit of her sparkle.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Ino is sick in bed. She's caught a bit of a cold." Shikamaru felt a pang in his heart. She had caught a cold? Why did he feel guilty about this? Oh yeah...he took Ino out the other day to an ICE pond where she sneezed and slipped. "likes visitors..."  
  
"Hmm, what?"  
  
"Would you like to visit Ino? She likes visitors."  
  
Shikamaru already felt guilty enough. "No, it's ok. I think I'll wait until she's better."  
  
'Oh, the boy doesn't want to catch a cold.' "Sure, she'll be out soon, I promise."  
  
Shikamaru nodded as he left Ino's porch. His eyes narrowed as he passed Sakura, who was going in the direction Shikamaru was a few minutes ago.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura."  
  
"Hello, Shikamaru."  
  
"What are you doing at Ino's house?"  
  
"I should be asking you that." Sakura answered. "Are you dating?" She asked, laughing. Shikamaru blushed slightly.  
  
"N-no, of course not." He walked faster down the street. Sakura chuckled slowly.  
  
The doorbell of the Yamanaka's rung again as Ino's mom opened the door, having already been there a few seconds ago.  
  
"Shikamaru? Oh, Sakura."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Yamanaka. Is Ino here?"  
  
"Umm...she's sick in bed, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh, that's ok. Can I visit her?"  
  
"Of course! Come in, come in...." Ino's mom invited her in, waving her arms. Sakura slipped off her shoes as she looked inside the familiar building. "Ino is upstairs in her room...you should know where it is." As little children, Sakura and Ino used to come over to each other's house everyday. When Sakura had started liking Sasuke, she changed their daily routine. Sakura nodded while Ino's mom waved her arms to lead her up to the stairs. Sakura followed gratefully, sliding her hands on the rail.  
  
She looked bewildered at Ino's house. It was a long time since she had been up there...yet, she still remembered it slightly. She reached Ino's door and took a deep breath. Then she knocked quietly, her heart bumping the loudest.  
  
A sneeze made Sakura a little more comfortable. "Who is it?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
A long silence came in between them before Ino answered again,  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Your mom said you like visitors."  
  
"Visitors that aren't you."  
  
"C'mon, I thought we were friends."  
  
In truth, Sakura and Ino never stopped being friends, they only thought they did. After they got along well, the other day, Ino felt it as awkward to just become comfortable with each other again. "Whatever." Sakura smiled as she turned the knob on the door. Ino's nose was red.  
  
"You can sit down in the chair..." Ino pointed over to a white chair in the room.  
  
Sakura took a seat as another, longer silence followed. "So...?"  
  
"You came because of Shika-kun, didn't you?"  
  
"Since when do you call him Shika-kun?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
"It sounds like you two are getting along fine."  
  
"We always were."  
  
Sakura scoffed. "As if."  
  
"We're teammates, of course we do."  
  
"Me and Naruto are teammates, do we?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't answer that."  
  
Suddenly, the tension in the air was gone and they could both talk freely. It felt like how it used to be, and Ino was glad. Especially when they were talking about boys. Ino wasn't like other girls who felt embarrassed to be asked who she had a crush on, who she wanted to kiss, who she dreamt to go out on dates with...  
  
"So, have you started dating Shika-kun yet?"  
  
"Don't call him Shika-kun!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
A sneeze. "Because only /I/ can call him Shika-kun!"  
  
"Shika-kun, Shika-kun, Shika-kun!"  
  
"Sakura!" They both started laughing again.  
  
"So have you started dating?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to never."  
  
"I'd eventually find out, you know."  
  
"No you wouldn't."  
  
"Of course I would. Now could you just answer the question?"  
  
Ino looked down. "I wish we had a long time ago. But I don't think it seems possible."  
  
"Why not?" Sakura inched closer only to have hit her hand into an object. 'Ouch, what does she keep in her room? Traps?' she thought. Sakura looked down at the sparkling object in Ino's room. It was...a gold locket?  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh-um, nothing!" Sakura said, blushing and hid the locket behind her back. Ino raised an eyebrow, which only reminded Sakura more of Lee. And...the date they had planned today! She was late!  
  
"Oh my god, I really have to go now, Ino!"  
  
"Uhh, sure...do you want me to show you the way out?"  
  
"No, it's ok, fine!" Sakura ran her way out of Ino's room and quickly down the stairs, only making Ino more confused.  
  
"That was strange."  
  
~  
  
As soon as Sakura had gotten out of Ino's house, she had forgotten which way she was supposed to go. The tardiness had only made her brain more confused. "Which way, which way?" The locket slipped from Sakura's hands and she glanced down surprised. She bent down and swept it back up into her arms, cocking an eyebrow. What exactly was in the locket anyway? Ignoring her lateness, her hands trembled as she slowly opened the top of the locket. And in it, was a picture of Shikamaru. That was when she realized the locket was heart-shaped. She thought back to her visit a few seconds ago and realized that Ino was wrapped up in Shikamaru's usual jacket! The pink ninja giggled. Maybe it was time to go visit Shikamaru. She'd invite Lee along. 


End file.
